


and a bottle of love

by deathbysandblk



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drunk David, Drunk Texting, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Prompt Fill, this is set sometime before 3.12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbysandblk/pseuds/deathbysandblk
Summary: A very drunk David texts Patrick and feelings are revealed.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 7
Kudos: 142
Collections: Goshi Sprinkle Prompt Fics





	and a bottle of love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [patricksdavid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patricksdavid/gifts).



Patrick was getting ready for bed, after a long day of helping David at the store. It was set to open in a couple of weeks and it was all very exciting, but not more exciting than the feelings he got whenever he was around David. He had never felt like this before, for anyone, ever. And while it was true that it was exciting, it was also a bit overwhelming.

David seemed to enjoy talking to him whenever they spent their days together organizing inventory and setting up the store, making sure everything was ready for the opening, but he couldn’t possibly feel the same way about him as Patrick felt about David, right? 

There were times where he convinced himself that David was, indeed, flirting with him, but then he’d see him interacting with someone else around town occasionally, and he’d shake the thought away, chalking it up to the fact that David is just naturally a flirty person and he’d be back at square one. 

He sighed. He knew he was in store for another sleepless night tonight, an occurrence which had unfortunately been happening more often than not lately. He flopped down on his bed, trying to quiet his annoyingly loud thoughts when his phone buzzed. 

**[From David]**

heyyyyyyyy pAtrick

Im not gonna be at the store tomorrow

Patrick decided to tease him, even if it wouldn’t come across as well as it would if he was saying this to David in person.

**[To David]**

Oh? Whyever not?

**[From David]**

I love it when you tease me...god ur so perfect why do u have to be so perfect patrick i hate that

Patrick felt butterflies in his stomach. He was trying not to get his hopes up though. David was just drunk, that was the only reason he was saying stuff like this. 

**[To David]**

That’s sweet of you to say, David, but rest assured, I am not perfect by any means. 

**[From David]**

Mmm and so modest 2. Stevie says im being an idiot but is it so bad of me to want to protect my heart

Patrick couldn’t believe what he was seeing. He sat there staring at his phone, completely unsure of what to say next, and was startled to see that another text had come in. 

**[From David]**

Sometimes u brush up against me accidentally and it takes everything in me to not grab ur hand and pull u towards me and kiss u breathless

Patrick gasped. Little did David know that some of those times had not been accidental at all, that he had just desperately wanted to touch David in some way, to be close to him. 

He decided it didn’t matter to him if David took everything back in the morning when he’s hungover, he had to say something that would indicate his true feelings so before he even knew it, he had typed out a message. 

**[To David]**

That sounds...that sounds really nice, David. 

He took a deep breath and hit send and nervously waited to see what David would say. He waited and waited and waited and heard nothing. He tried very hard not to read too much into this. It was likely that David had passed out and wasn’t, in fact, ignoring him because of what he had said, but he couldn’t help but worry. 

***

He woke up to someone pounding on the front door. He felt very disoriented and confused, knowing Ray was away on some convention for one of his many businesses. Patrick honestly had tuned him out a bit when he had said. Not intentionally, he had just been so tired lately, and spacing out a lot more. 

“ ‘m coming!” Patrick yelled as he pulled on his blue bathrobe and slippers and stumbled down the stairs. 

He opened the door and David was standing on the other side of it. He looked a bit of a mess, but Patrick honestly thought he had never looked more beautiful. His hair was sticking up in every direction, his eyes were sleepy, and there were bags underneath them, which surprised Patrick because David had never let himself be seen without his skin and haircare routine done. 

“David? Are you okay? Is something wrong?” Patrick whispered, knowing David was most likely hungover and would probably prefer the quieter tone. 

“Did you mean it?”

“What? Did you want to come in?” Patrick asked as he stepped aside to let David in. David sat on the couch, rubbing his temple with his fingers, and Patrick headed into the kitchen to get him some painkillers and a glass of water. 

He handed David the painkillers and water silently and David smiled-well it was more like a grimace, but Patrick figured it was the best he could do under the circumstances-and then he sat beside David. 

“Now, back to your question. Did I mean what, David?”

“In your text, you said me kissing you breathless sounded nice. Did you mean that or were you just humoring me? Sorry to come over here so early, but I had to know.”

Patrick looked David in the eyes and then his eyes glanced briefly down to his lips before returning to his eyes. “Ohhhh I meant that,” he said with complete sincerity. 

David sucked in a breath and scooched a little closer to Patrick before he stopped and hesitated. Patrick, who was watching his every move closely, closed the gap between the two of them, and, sitting right next to David, looked down to his lips, and asked, “Is this okay?”

David nodded and then the two of them were kissing. Eventually, Patrick pulled away to breathe, and when he did so, David whined, and Patrick said, “Well, you certainly delivered on the kissing me breathless thing,” he said, a wide grin on his face. 

Patrick leaned in to resume kissing him, but David stopped him. “What does this mean for us?”

Patrick looked him in the eye, blinking. “What do you want it to mean? Because I’d like for us to go on a date, if that’s something you’d like.”

David started nodding. “I’d be very amenable to that, just maybe not today.” He started rubbing at his temple and Patrick gasped. “Oh, that’s right. You had quite a bit to drink last night.” He said this last bit with a hint of teasing in his voice. 

“I will not be made to feel shame about my enjoyment of polar bear shots, Patrick.”

“Hey, no judgment here,” said Patrick, extending his hand out to David. David just stared at the hand, blinking. 

“Take my hand, David. Come on, you can sleep the hangover off in my bed.”

“And what will you be doing while I’m asleep?” David asked suggestively.

“Oh, I’ll be planning our first date. I was thinking about looking into a petting zoo.”

Patrick managed not to laugh at the face of disgust and alarm on David’s face when he said this. He added on, “If not that, then a circus. Maybe you could ride an elephant.”

“Absolutely not,” David exclaimed as he got into the bed. Patrick pulled the blankets over him and kissed him on the forehead as he drifted off to sleep.

It didn’t much matter what they did on their first date, as long as the two of them were together, Patrick thought, smiling, as he closed the bedroom door behind him. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @whaddyameanno  
> tumblr: @steviebuddisalesbian


End file.
